


BatSon

by JustAnotherObsessedFangirl



Series: Billy Batson finding family (unrelated one-shots) [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Captain Marvel (DC)
Genre: Bat Family, Canon-Typical Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl/pseuds/JustAnotherObsessedFangirl
Summary: Billy Batson is Damian Wayne's twin brother.





	BatSon

**Disclaimer: I don’t own anything you recognise.**

**This is a re-do of my story Batson’s, which I only posted on Fanfiction.net (<https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12327525/1/Batson-s>) near the start of when I was teaching myself to write, so it was not very good. Remember I’m still teaching myself and want the constructive criticism, so I know where I need to improve, I can’t see the mistakes most of the time.**

**Billy POV**

I transform back to my 10-year-old self and yawn tiredly, its well past 2 in the morning and I only just got back from a League mission and I’ve got school in the morning.

I make my way into the abandoned building I have called home for the last few weeks, ready to get some sleep before I have to be awake for school.

Suddenly there’s a hand over my mouth, “I mean you no harm child, if I release you will you listen to what I have to say?” an accented woman’s voice asks me.

I nod into her hand, she only wants to talk and she’ll uncover my mouth, so if she does do something I can say my word.

She releases me and steps away, I turn so I can see her and see league of assassins uniform.

“Who are you?” I ask immediately, “What do you want?”

“My name is not important” she replies through her mask, “What is, is that you are in danger. Talia al Ghul is the daughter of Ra's al Ghul and heir to the demon is coming for you.”

I freeze, why would she be after me? Even if she knows who I am, she normally goes after the Bat-family, “If she’s after me why are you here? Don’t you work for her?”

“The only reason I am in the league is to ruin the al Ghul’s for what they did to my family and help others when I can” she replies before her eyes turn curious, “Normally when I tell someone the league of assassins is coming for them they’re first question is why.”

I shrug awkwardly, “You’re with the league, seems more important to know your intentions that the why…… but why is Talia after me.”

“You are aware that the Batson’s adopted you are you not?” she asks suddenly.

I blink, why is she asking about that, “Yeah Dad told me. He said they found me in their tent on a archaeological dig in Nanda Parbat when I was a baby.”

She nods, “I left you there. Talia al Ghul is your mother, I took you from her, so she could not use you in her plans.”

“What?” I choke out, no way. I’ve never had a run in with her myself, but I’ve read her file and talked with people who have. That woman is awful and not someone I want anything to do with. “If she’s my mother then who’s-” I cut myself off thinking it over, the newest Robin is Batman and Talia al Ghul’s son and he’s 10 the same age as me, and if I put on a mask I know we would look exactly the same. “Batman is my Dad and Robin is my twin.”

She nods approvingly, “Correct. Perhaps you inherited your fathers problem-solving skills. Now come, we must move you before the league finds you.”

I get my bag and when I turn around there’s a knife poking out through her throat, and she falls to the ground dead.

“Traitors do not get to live” Talia speaks, pulling the knife out of the now dead woman and cleaning it, then turns to me with a motherly smile, “Hello William.”

I step back, “You killed her.”

“She betrayed me. Had you kidnapped, it was necessary” she smiles like I’m a small child who doesn’t understand the world yet.

“You killed her” I repeat as assassins drop down from the ceiling and surround me.

I can’t fight my way out of this as Billy and if I turn into Cap then the League of Assassins will know who I am and that could spread to most of the criminal underworld. I have to go along with what she wants and wait for a chance to escape.

“Please William, come” Talia holds out her hand.

“Why now?” I ask not taking her hand, “It’s been 10 years, I’ve been on the streets for 3 of those. Why come for me now?”

“I could not find you before” she explains, “The traitor hided you well.”

Hide me well? She gave me to archaeologists who were close enough to wherever I was born for the so-called traitor to get me there without being noticed as missing, not to mention the last name Batson, that had to be on purpose.

“No” I shake my head, “You just lost my twin to Batman and the hero life. You want me for some kind of evil plan.”

“Damian will return to me. You are an incentive” she replies, “I truly do wish for you to come home William. The 3 of us should be together as a family.”

Two assassins come up behind me and tie my hands, “I am sorry my son” Talia tells me, “But until I am sure you will not run you will have to be chained.”

“I will never be your son” I tell her as the assassins walk me out.

 

They load me onto a small plane, and thankfully leave me alone in a cargo area. I awkwardly turn on the com hidden in my ear and call Wally, I accidently told him I was a kid last month, but never my name or face, at least with him he’ll believe a kid’s voice is me and I won’t spend an hour trying to convince Superman or Green Arrow.

 _“Flash here”_ he answers happily, _“What bad guy needs a butt kicking tonight?”_

“Flash this is Marvel” I tell him.

_“Hey Cap! Why are you calling as a kid?.......wait you sound familiar, have we meet out of spandex?”_

“It’s a long story” I sigh, “But I got grabbed by Talia al Ghul as me. I don’t think she knows about Cap.”

_“Why would Talia grab a kid…... wait that’s where I know that voice! You sound like Dick’s brother Damian!”_

“Yeah” I agree, “Talia said I’m her son. Damian’s twin.”

 _“Fuckin!-I mean wow! Okay I’ll call the Bats and get your Dad tracing your com”_ he tells me before the sound of wind fills the line, meaning he’s running.

_“Hey Bruce, can I come-don’t shut the door! I’m not here to cause chaos I promise!.......Hey Dick helped me paint the Batmobile pink it wasn’t just me!....... I swear I’m here on business……yes okay good. Marvel got kidnapped as a civilian by Talia al Ghul, could you trace his com?”_

_“What’s your situation captain?_ ” Batman speaks over the line suddenly.

Oh boy, “Umm I’m okay. We’re on a plane, I’m alone in a cargo hold right now but I don’t know how long they’ll leave me alone.”

 _“Marvel is a kid Bruce, his powers let him look like an adult”_ Wally explains, _“And according to what Talia told him he’s Damian’s twin.”_

Batman is quiet for a long time before speaking, _“Does she know who you are?”_

I shake my head before remembering he can’t see it, “If she did she would have taken my com and put something over my mouth, so I can’t say my word and turn into Cap.”

_ “Understood, tracking you now. your heading for Gotham, Talia must have something planed for us involving you.” _

“She said something about me being a incentive, I think she’s going to try and bring Damian back to her using me somehow.”

 _“I’ll ask him what he knows about you”_ Batman replies before the line goes quiet.

20 minutes later he’s back, _“Talia told him stories of how you went missing. He wants his twin, Talia knows how much he wants he’s twin.”_

“Okay, I guess that explains-” I cut myself off, “Doors opening gotta go.”

 _“Don’t turn off your com”_ Batman orders.

The door opens and Talia steps in with a smirk, “Hello son.”

“Let me go” I ask, sending her a defiant look.

“You are right where you are meant to be William” she says calmly, “We will be landing soon and will get your brother.”

“It’s the middle of the night, even if he is a superhero he has school in the morning, Batman would have sent him to bed by now” I point out, its after 4 in the morning, there’s no way he’s still out.

“My spies tell me sneaks out alone for a patrol around this time every night” she tells me.

Batman can hear her through my com, I bet Damian just got grounded.

 

 

Half an hour later we’re standing on a rooftop in Gotham.

“Gotham is a big place, I don’t think you’ll just bump into Robin” I tell her.

“One of my men sent out a fake 911 call for the alley below us. He will come to us” she smirks.

“Talia” Batman speaks appearing behind us.

Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin and Robin also appear, quickly taking down Talia’s men.

“You okay kid?” Nightwing asks me, sounding like a concerned older brother.

“Fine” I smile, moving away from Talia and letting him untie my hands.

“Leave Mother” Robin glares, “I will not be returning with you and neither will my brother.”

“Damian” she starts, “I am your Mother. You belong with me, both of you do.”

“No, we don’t” I tell her, moving to stand next to Robin.

She glares for a moment before disappearing into the darkness.

I turn to Batman, “Thanks for the save Bats. I didn’t wanna risk turning into Cap and having everyone find out.”

Nightwing walks over to me and hugs me, I hug back. I don’t know why he’s hugging me, but I never turn down a hug.

“Another brother!” Nightwing grins once he lets go.

“Because you didn’t already have 3” Red Hood snorts.

I smile and turn to Robin, “Hey. I’m William but you can call me Billy.”

He nods, “I am Damian. I am pleased to meet you William.”

“Call me Billy” I repeat.

“I wouldn’t bother” Red Robin tells me, “He still calls all of us by our last names.”

“Let’s take this back to the cave” Batman orders.

I follow them down from the roof and to the Batmoblie and get in the back with Red Hood, Red Robin and Robin, Nightwing gets in the front with Batman and we take off.

“Do your adoptive parents know you’ve gone?” Red Robin asks me.

“They died a few years ago” I say softly.

No one says anything, but I know they all know how it feels.

“Foster parents?” Damian asks.

I shake my head, “I take care of myself.”

Red Hood nods in understanding, “I was on the streets when I was your age.”

“You will come live with us” Damian tells me.

“I’m fine where I am” I respond stubbornly, I’ve been fine on my own for 3 years I don’t need to be taken care of now. “That doesn’t mean I don’t want to know you Damian” I smile at him, “I’ve always wanted a brother…. or 4.”

“Kid” Red Hood looks to me, “I get it, I didn’t think I needed anyone either. But I did, hell I still do. Give it a try, I think you’ll like having a family.”

“You are welcome to stay Billy” Batman speaks sounding fatherly, “I want to get to know you as more than a teammate, but as my son.”

I feel myself smile, it wouldn’t hurt to give the family thing a try.

 

**ONE-SHOT.**


End file.
